


Seeing Purple

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is on his knees. His eyes are squinted as his face is set in sheer concentration. “I think this is the right one”, he says the doubt audible in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Purple

Steve is on his knees. His eyes are squinted as his face is set in sheer concentration. “I think this is the right one”, he says the doubt audible in his voice.

Danny looks up and walks towards the desk. “What’s this all about anyway?” he asks.

Steve looks at Danny, confused. What is Danny doing here and the more pressing question, how much did he say out loud? Trying to hide the confusion he answers, “I just needed to pick a colour.”

“A colour for what?”

Danny sat down looking at all the colour pallet spread out on the table. Steve sighs but knows Danny won’t let it go so he decides to best get it over with.

“The guest bedroom, I’m repainting it.”

“And you thought why not purple, that’s my favourite colour?”

Steve sighs again and says, “no, I wanted to make it nicer so Grace could stay over.”

“Oh, well ” Danny begins but Steve interrupts.

“I know but I want this to be a home for her. Well, no, I don’t mean, I mean… I’m not trying to…” he stutters.

Danny is sitting silently, watching him with struggle.

“Hey, I know and I think it’s a great idea.”

He puts his hand on Steve’s arm waiting for him to look at him. When Steve finally looks up at Danny he sees the bright and warm smiles in those deep blue eyes. He smiles back, relieved.

“I think this colour would be nice for her, what do you think,” he asks afraid to overstep.

“I think Gracie can give you much better advice,” Danny answers while reaching out for his phone.

Before Steve even realises what just happened Danny is already talking to Rachel, asking if they can come by and pick up Grace just this once.

When Danny hangs up Steve stays by the table, the question is in his eyes. Danny walks over and smiles.

“We can pick up Grace after tennis.”

A silence falls before Steve nervously asks: “Do you think Grace would like to have a room here?”

Danny steps forward and gives him a hug. “Grace is going to love it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first fic so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
